<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Locked by Esmanur093</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618373">Locked</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esmanur093/pseuds/Esmanur093'>Esmanur093</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ, Atiny, enemies to lovers(?) - Fandom, lol - Fandom, pls read - Fandom, royal - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:34:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esmanur093/pseuds/Esmanur093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When a young prince gets captured he discovers things about the both kingdoms he never wanted to know.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Locked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Introduction</p><p> </p><p>The heavy breathing the screams of help weren't heard by anyone in this cold creepy castle, he ran and ran from what he thought were assassins, till he tripped over someone’s feet.</p><p>He hit the floor and stayed there, exhausted not able to move. He looked up to see who’s leaning against the wall like nothing happened, “Princess?” he whispered still trying to catch his breath, “take him.” she said, the three big tall men grabbed him by the arm. </p><p>“Let me go!” he shouted trying to fight back, “there is no use fighting back Seonghwa.” she touched his face smiling. “Lock him up.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>